Until we bleed
by ClansyBlue
Summary: Je m'appelle Clove Kentwell. Je vais participer aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, je vais vous tuer. Tous. Je gagnerai. Je dois le prouver à tout le monde, tout le monde qui doute de moi, que je ne suis pas ce qu'ils croient, personne ne me connaît. Non, personne. Les Hunger Games du point de vue de Clove.
1. Chapter 1: Ma vie au District 2

_Je vais faire une minuscule préface: Déjà merci de prendre la peine de me lire, ça me fait plaisir. Surtout, laissez-moi une review, positive (car ça fait toujours plaisir) ou négative (car c'est ça qui me fera progresser et qui me fera savoir ce que vous attendiez de l'histoire) ensuite, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce n'est pas du grand art, j'ai écrit cette fanfic sur un coup de tête, c'est comme une sorte d'hommage à mon personnage préféré de la saga, même si j'ai conscience que l'écriture doit être très maladroite ect... Bref, j'arrête là, ça a assez duré, place au premier chapitre, bonne lecture mes chers!_

« Entraîne-toi, entraîne-toi plus que ça, je te rappelle juste que la Moisson est dans un mois ! UN MOIS ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est t'asseoir dans les tribunes et ne plus bouger un cil ! Je t'ai connu un peu plus vive que ça, Clove ! »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, notre entraîneur, Mr Alister, est connu pour ne pas être très commode, mais là il dépasse carrément les limites, mais je ne dis rien car c'est grâce à lui si notre district est aussi bon. Cependant, je me lève en le défiant du regard et me dirige vers les couteaux, mon arme de prédilection, je les manie à la perfection, sans me vanter. Et tout en le regardant, encore, je décapite un mannequin en plastique. Il me sourit, avec un semblant de fierté dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lui répondre, je suis épuisée, ici, au centre d'entraînement on s'exerce sans relâche. Nous sommes samedi et pourtant je suis ici depuis sept heures du matin, et maintenant, il doit être aux alentours de dix-huit heures. La semaine, c'est pareil, avant d'aller au lycée, je passe m'entraîner une heure ou deux et c'est pareil l'après-midi. Être une carrière n'est pas aussi simple que le croient ces gens des districts moins favorisés… Mais je m'applique à ma tâche, car c'est ma voie, ce pour quoi je suis née et j'en suis fière, je suis fière d'être une future gagnante des Hunger Games. Le couteau m'a défoulé, je passe à l'atelier suivant, qui consiste à manier l'épée et la lance. Je suis un peu moins douée, mais mes résultats restent convenables. Mon entraîneur vient alors me conseiller, m'aider. Je pense qu'il m'aime bien. J'apprends vite, j'espère être prête d'ici un mois… Mr Alister nous crie alors qu' « Il est dix-huit heures trente, l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui, et heureusement d'ailleurs car c'était laborieux… LABORIEUX j'ai dit, alors s'il te plaît Alicia aie la décence de te taire ! C'est fou ça ! Vos camarades sont bien meilleurs ! Bon sur ce, à lundi, reposez-vous bien, vous en avez grand besoin. »

Ah nos camarades ceci, nos camarades cela… On le sait qu'ils sont meilleurs, si on a toujours pas compris depuis nos six ans où on nous le rabâche sans cesse chaque semaine! En fait, les carrières sont divisés en différents groupes, les garçons et les filles sont séparés, les âges aussi, et les compétences, pour les filles de quinze ans, comme moi, il y a quatre groupes, allant de A, le meilleur, au D, le plus faible, quant à moi, je suis dans le groupe B, je pourrais mieux faire... Chaque mois nous passons des évaluations devant tous les entraîneurs de notre ville afin de redéfinir les groupes. De retour dans les vestiaires, je prends plaisir à prendre une douche, à éliminer toute cette sueur accumulée au cours d'une dure journée d'entraînement. Quand je vois toutes les autres filles ici, je me dis qu'assurément, je n'ai pas la carrure d'une carrière, je suis assez fine et relativement petite, mais malgré les apparences, je suis assez forte. Me doucher et savoir que je suis enfin libre me procure un bien fou, me voilà détendue. J'enfile mes vêtements de ville, range mes habits d'entraînement dans mon casier, et sors vite du gymnase qui nous ait réservé. Malheureusement, il faut que j'endure le chemin à pied, car je n'habite pas tout près du gymnase…

Il faut que je traverse tout le centre-ville afin de me rendre dans le quartier résidentiel. Le centre-ville est très joli, à cette période de l'année, il est fleuri. Il est neuf et assez gai, il est coloré, les immeubles ont tous trois étages et varient sur des teintes allant du jaune clair au saumon. J'adore passer par ici, les vitrines sont belles et souvent luxueuses, à l'image de notre district. La Grand-Place, où se situe la mairie et l'hôtel de justice, se prépare déjà aux festivités qui auront lieu dans un peu moins d'un mois : les jeux de la faim reprennent. Je prends la grande avenue où se situent toutes les boutiques de mode et qui débouche sur un rond-point où trône une grande statue du président Snow, il est adoré ici. Nous voilà arrivé au quartier résidentiel de notre ville, les maisons y sont relativement vastes, et en bois. Beaucoup ont d'ailleurs l'allure de chalets modernes. Y compris la mienne, que je vois au loin, elle est elle aussi en bois, peinte en blanc. Je suis heureuse de rentrer, mais à moitié seulement… L'ambiance ici est à se foutre une balle sincèrement.

Mon père est un gagnant d'une ancienne édition des Hunger Games, mon grand-frère y a aussi participé, et bien sûr, il a gagné. On a ça dans le sang. Autrement dit, si je ne veux pas être reniée, j'ai plutôt intérêt à y participer et surtout de gagner. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter la pression que l'on subit déjà aux entraînements. Surtout que mes parents ne m'adressent la parole que pour parler de ces jeux, et en aucun cas pour autre chose, ils ne montrent aucun signe de tendresse ou d'amour envers moi, c'était pareil avec mon frère, Josh, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent victorieux des Hunger Games. Souvent, ils me comparent à lui, en me disant que face à lui, je ne fais pas le poids. Je les gagnerai ces fichus jeux, rien que pour leur prouver le contraire, pour leur clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis je ne vais pas le nier, j'ai envie de gloire et de reconnaissance, j'ai envie de recevoir les honneurs de mon district! Voilà d'où vient ma soif de victoire et de sang. Je vais tenter de leur parler, une fois de plus, je n'y crois plus vraiment mais j'y vais malgré tout.

« Bonjour papa ! » dis-je en souriant de façon un peu hypocrite.

« Ah, tu es là… L'entraînement s'est bien passé ? »

« Hmm, oui, plutôt. »

« Tu as fait quoi ? J'ose espérer que tu as fait autre chose que du lancer de couteau. »

« Ben en fait... Pas trop. J'ai tenté, mais j'y retourne toujours, j'aime tellement ça, je suis tellement douée à ça. »

« Clove ! Tu le sais très bien ! Je l'ai toujours dit, on ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi là-bas ! Imagine un peu si cette année il n'y a pas de couteau dans l'arène ! »

« Mes sponsors m'en enverront un, pas de soucis. » lui répondais-je avec un petit sourire moqueur et provocant.

« Ça ne se passe pas comme ça, tu le sais très bien. »

« On pourrait juste essayer de parler d'autre chose que de mon entraînement ou des Hunger Games au moins cinq minutes ou non ! »

Fin du dialogue. Il n'a pas répondu. Cette situation me rend un peu triste et c'est non sans une pointe de regret que je me dis que je m'y habitue et que ça ne me fait plus rien, ou presque... Bref, j'ai une faim de loup en attendant, je vais manger un bout, ma mère me prépare toujours une énorme plâtrée de pâtes, un steak et une salade lorsque je reviens de l'entraînement. Suite à cela, je suis tellement fatiguée que je cours me mettre au lit et m'endors sans tarder, alors que les autres adolescents de mon âge s'amusent et sortent, nous, carrières que nous sommes, allons nous coucher, terrassés par la fatigue, sur ce, j'arrête de me plaindre et m'endors.

Dimanche matin. Je suis toujours debout pour 08h30 et pars petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, le dimanche c'est pancakes à la maison. C'est toujours un délice. Suite à ça, je fais mes devoirs pour le lycée, en ce moment, mais je suis tellement persuadée de faire les Hunger Games et de les réussir que mon avenir scolaire ne m'inquiète pas trop, et puis j'ai de bonnes notes dans l'ensemble! L'après-midi est réservé à ma détente (enfin !), souvent je sors voir mes deux meilleures amies : Sara et Callie, elles sont avec moi au lycée, dans ma classe, mais elles ne sont pas entraînées aux Hunger Games et n'y participeront donc jamais.

Voilà comment s'est passé le mois suivant, métro-boulot-dodo.

Nous sommes la veille de la Moisson, et mon avis sur ma participation aux Hunger Games mon entraîneur a pris un rendez-vous avec mes parents pour leur faire part de mes progrès incroyables cette année (je suis d'ailleurs passée en groupe A) et leur a aussi suggéré le fait que je puisse participer aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, chose qu'ils n'ont évidemment pas refusée. Ca fait donc près de trois semaines que je mange des herbes et du lapin à moitié cuit « pour me mettre dans le bain ». Foutaises ! De toute façon, la décision revient à moi et moi seule, si je ne me porte pas volontaire quand le demandera l'hôtesse, je n'y participerai pas car il y aura d'autres volontaires je pense. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Cela m'angoisse tellement… Il est trois heures du matin, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, je me suis levée tôt car même si la Moisson ne commence qu'à quatorze heure trente cet après-midi, je dois me préparer et je veux aussi voir Sara et Callie, après tout, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je les verrai, même si je n'ai toujours pas pris ma décision. Il est sept heures, je m'extirpe difficilement de mon lit douillet et vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, pour l'occasion, mon père a fait sa spécialité des cookies. J'en mange deux, prend un verre de lait et pars faire ma toilette. Au moment de m'habiller, je sors la jolie robe achetée pour l'occasion, c'est une robe bustier couleur pêche qui m'arrive au-dessus des genoux, j'enfile aussi une paire de talons. Ma mère vient me coiffer, elle est plutôt douée pour ça, bien qu'elle ne soit pas coiffeuse : elle conçoit et met au point les armes fabriquées pour le Capitole. Elle me fait un joli chignon et l'orne d'une fleur cueillie dans le jardin. Elle termine enfin par le maquillage, « le fard à paupières bronze met tes beaux yeux verts en valeur. » C'est la première fois qu'elle me sort un truc aussi gentil ! Peut-être réalise-t-elle ce qu'il se passe ? Peut-être comprend-t-elle que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle me voit ? Cherche-t-elle à me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ces histoires de maquillage, d'habillage et de coiffure me tapent sur le système, je trouve ça totalement inutile et superficiel. Il est onze heures et je suis déjà totalement prête, je m'installe devant la télévision, où ça ne parle déjà plus que de ça : La Moisson et les Hunger Games qui commencent dans un peu plus d'une semaine… Même si j'ai peur, je m'en réjouis, parce que j'ai toujours aimé les regarder à la télévision mais aussi parce que c'est une bonne chose, et puis, depuis le temps que je m'y entraîne, c'est bizarre (peut-être même triste) mais c'est presque devenu une passion pour moi. Et puis j'les vois déjà dans les districts inférieurs en train de pleurer sur leurs sorts, c'est bien fait. Si on en est là aujourd'hui à faire les Hunger Games, c'est de leur faute, c'est à cause de cette rébellion!

Après une demi-heure à regarder la télévision, mes amies frappent enfin. Je vais leur ouvrir avec une telle impatience, je suis contente de les voir. Elles sont magnifiques ! Sara, grande brune aux yeux gris dans sa belle robe noire et Callie, et ses légendaires boucles d'or qui tombent sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bleus et sa robe bleue et à couper le souffle. Je me sens misérable à côté. Pourtant, en cœur, elles me disant « Tu es remarquable ! Wahou ! » Ça me fait plaisir. On parle et s'amuse jusqu'à treize heures, heure à laquelle nous nous dirigeons vers la place où est faite la Moisson cette année. Pour une fois, c'est dans notre ville. Avant que l'on parte, j'ai le droit à deux étreintes de mes amies, qui ont l'air de retenir leurs larmes et une parole de mon père : « Tu vas me manquer… » Comme si j'étais condamnée, comme si j'étais sûre de mourir, je ne suis déjà pas sûre d'y participer, alors d'y mourir… Encore moins ! Puis il me sert dans ses bras. C'est au tour de ma mère « Courage ma fille ! » puis elle me sourit, et me câline quelques secondes. Puis je pars, aux côtés de Callie et Sara, direction la Grand-Place pour la Moisson. Mon choix n'est toujours pas fait.


	2. Chapter 2: La Moisson

Clove, une carrière pas comme les autres chap. 2

Me voilà enfin face au destin. Que vais-je faire ? Je n'ai malheureusement que deux solutions qui s'offrent à moi : renoncer ce à quoi j'ai toujours aspiré, ce pour quoi je suis née et m'attirer les foudres de nombre de gens mais vivre ou alors participer aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, me battre fièrement, durement, pour l'honneur de mon district, pour sa dignité, jusqu'à la fin et quitter mes amies, ma famille et surtout risquer ma vie. A ce niveau, ce n'est même plus risquer sa vie, non… c'est la donner. Malgré mon grand entraînement depuis mon plus jeune âge, je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en moi, ce n'est pas rien, nous parlons tout de même des Hunger Games. J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai ma chance. Je dois faire un choix. Ce que j'aimerais le plus en ce moment c'est une troisième issue.

« …Clove ? Clo-o-o-o-ve ?»

Callie m'avait extirpé de mes pensées. Nous sommes arrivées sur la place du village, où les adolescents affluent peu à peu, ils ont l'air confiant et n'ont pas peur. Ils ne craignent rien, eux. Ils ne risquent pas leurs vies aujourd'hui. Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est nous, les carrières qui allons nous y coller, c'est les carrières qui vont se battre dans l'arène. Pas eux. Pourquoi paniqueraient-ils ? Nous nous dirigeons vers les guichets face à nous afin de nous faire identifier. De l'autre côté ont lieux des paris, on nous avait appris que dans d'autres districts cela ne se faisait pas trop mais je dois dire qu'ici, au District 2, nous avons un rapport particulier à la mort et aux Hunger Games, y voir son enfant mourir est difficile mais surtout, cela donne de la fierté et de l'honneur aux parents des enfants. C'est pour cela que l'école des carrières est de plus en plus prisée. La moisson est à 14h30, il est 14h20, c'est pour bientôt. Je peux m'en sortir, tellement qu'on a décidé de m'y envoyer avec deux ans d'avance, et donc de voler la place d'Adoria qui avait été sélectionnée par l'école pour être le tribut féminin du District 2. Elle a 18 ans et il sera déjà trop tard pour elle l'an prochain. Peut-être devrais-je la laisser participer ? Non, je dois faire honneur à mon district, à ma famille, à Adoria, à moi-même et aussi, je dois clouer le bec de mon père, lui montrer qui je suis vraiment. Jamais il n'a soupçonné que sa fille gagnerait les Hunger Games, je ne suis pas assez bien. On va lui montrer le contraire. Quitte à risquer ma vie, j'y vais. Je vais gagner, ça oui. Nous voilà désormais près de l'estrade, côté filles, les garçons et les filles étant séparés : les filles à gauche, les garçons à droite.

« Tu vas gagner, je le sais, je le sens. Tu as ça dans le sang, tu es très douée, et puis je t'ai déjà observé lors de tes séances d'entraînement : avec toi, ils vont tous trépassés ! » Sors Sara, comme pour briser le silence et l'anxiété qui règne sur cette place.

Je lui souris bêtement. Que lui répondre ? Elle est adorable, mais je ne vois pas les choses de cette manière. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls carrières de Panem, il y aura d'autres garçons et d'autres filles, bien plus forts, bien plus grands, bien plus musclés, bien plus doués que moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de chose. Je la serre très fort aussi, bêtement.

14h30 viennent de sonner. A ce moment précis, entre en scène Rebecca Stomhedge, l'hôtesse de notre district depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. C'est plutôt méchant, mais je la trouve aussi charmante qu'un cafard. C'est une femme du Capitole, très distinguée, à cheval sur les bonnes manières et la politesse, enfin, quand il s'agit des autres. Je la trouve parfois arrogante. Et de plus en plus mal habillée soit dit en passant. Cette année, elle a opté pour une choucroute d'une trentaine de centimètres qui trône sur sa tête. Ses cheveux sont de plusieurs couleurs : roses, bleus et verts. C'est la cacophonie des couleurs ! Elle était habillée à la mode du Capitole et c'est pour cette raison que presque toutes les jeunes filles présentes à la Moisson l'admiraient. Elle portait une robe courte et orange avec beaucoup de froufrous. Sa robe est toujours la même, la seule qui diffère au fil des années c'est la couleur. Il en est de même pour ses escarpins en dentelle assortis à sa robe orange. Son maquillage est lui tout aussi criard : un teint blanchâtre, des lèvres bleus, du fard à paupières rose fuchsia ainsi que de très longs faux-cils bleus sur lesquels sont disposés des paillettes.

Au fond de la scène, sur un siège, est assis le maire, Mr Fitzgerald un homme plutôt enveloppé, la cinquantaine et déjà des cheveux grisonnants, et sur l'autre le mentor, une ancienne gagnante des 55èmes Hunger Games, Elena Parst. Je connais ses exploits par cœur ! A l'école, lors des séances d'entraînement, nous avons à disposition les vidéos des 73èmes précédents Hunger Games. L'année d'Elena se passe dans une forêt, où se trouve aussi une falaise, elle faisait partie de l'alliance des carrières. Après avoir survécu au bain de sang, au festin, aux ennemis, elle a ensuite tué ses co-équipiers et notamment son petit-ami dans le District 2 qui était venu avec elle dans l'arène car lui aussi était un carrière. Pour tout cela je l'admire beaucoup. Cependant, elle a l'air de se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire au bon dieu pour se retrouver ici, à la Moisson. Tout cela doit la blaser. Elle allait avoir bientôt quarante ans et elle a conservé sa silhouette athlétique de l'époque, elle est grande, rousse aux cheveux courts, plutôt bronzée. Elle a un visage fin et des yeux bleus perçants. Contrairement à tous ces gens du Capitole, Parst n'est pas extravagante et ne porte même pas de maquillage, de toute façon, elle n'en a même pas besoin, elle est jolie. Rien qu'avec sa simple robe noire, elle est plus belle que Rebecca. Me voilà en train de parler mode ! Je dois vraiment être stressée.. !

L'hymne retentit.

Rebecca se dirige vers le micro et prend alors la parole, nous salue et dit qu'elle laisse la parole à Mr le Maire.

Tout ça pour ça !? Ca veut dire qu'en plus d'être insupportable à regarder et arrogante, elle serait stupide et inutile !? Est-ce possible ?

Le maire se lève difficilement de sa chaise et se dirige vers le micro et nous fait un discours, le même chaque année et le même dans chaque District. On n'est pas très originaux niveau discours à Panem… Il évoque l'histoire de Panem, puis en vient au fonctionnement des Hunger Games, que nous connaissons tous par cœur. Il présente alors Elena qui ne nous offre pas même un regard puis Rebecca que je préférerais ne pas connaître. Enfin, après un long et peu vif discours de dix minutes, il passe le micro à Rebecca.

« Bienvenue à ces 74ème Hunger Games en espérant qu'ils soient favorables à notre cher et tendre Distriiiiiict! » dit-elle de sa voix aigüe et longue. Puis elle nous sourit. Elle reprend en vantant les mérites de notre District, et que son honneur et sa fierté ne doivent pas être souillés durant les jeux. Elle nous fait ensuite part de la joie pour elle d'être ici aujourd'hui. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à penser comme elle, cela fait pourtant si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… La foule ne cesse alors d'applaudir Rebecca, qui se sent alors très fière d'elle. On sent qu'elle adore ça, qu'on l'admire, qu'on l'acclame, elle pense qu'enfin, elle est vue à sa juste valeur. Rien que pour ça, elle mérite que je lui lance un couteau dans la tronche !

Une fois les applaudissements arrêtés, elle enchaîne « Procédons désormais au tirage ! Tout d'abord, les filles ! Alors… » elle plonge alors sa main dans la boule de verre, nous lance un sourire sadique et prend un petit papier en main, elle l'ouvre très doucement. Rebecca adore le suspense. Et enfin, de sa même voix sadique lance « Clove Kentwell ! » Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je n'échappe pas à mon destin. Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de le fuir. Je suis fière et honorée, bien qu'intimidée, mais ça je ne le montre pas. Je me contente d'un petit rictus satisfait et de lever fièrement la tête. Je suis contente d'être un carrière, j'ai toujours cru que j'aiderai quelqu'un à échapper à son (triste) destin dans l'arène en me portant volontaire à son place, ce n'est pas le cas mais le résultat sera le même, je rentrerai victorieuse de ces jeux de la faim.

Puis Rebecca reprend « Avant toute chose, peut-être il y aurait-il dans l'assistance des volontaires, hum ? »

Aucune réponse. Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de tous. Chacun ici sait que je m'entraîne pour cela depuis que je suis jeune, ça ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne de prendre ma place. Après que Callie et Sara m'aient tapoté l'épaule, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elles sont avec moi. Je m'avance toujours de façon très fière vers l'estrade. Impossible de reculer. Je suis volontaire aux soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games.

« Bien, très bien ! Je t'en prie monte mon chou ! » Je grimpe alors sur scène, où je suis applaudie par tous, sauf par Parst. L'image que j'avais d'elle commence à s'effriter un petit peu… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est une gagnante, une championne que l'on est au-dessus de tout le monde, que l'on doit se croire différente de tous. Puis Rebecca reprend :

« Clove… Ha Clove… C'est un beau prénom ! Oui, bon, bref, passons aux garçons maintenant, pas de temps à perdre ! » Puis elle réutilise le même processus, tire un papier au hasard et lit à voix haute le nom de Timothy McWitt. C'était un garçon, je dirais qu'il a douze ans, pas plus. Il est brun, très petit. Il ne connaît pas encore très bien le fonctionnement des jeux et ça se voit, la peur se lit sur son visage.

Rebecca lui sourit et minaude : « Des volontaires les amis ? » A peine a-t-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un grand gaillard, très musclé, très fort se manifeste :

« MOI ! »

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, et chacun s'écarte pour lui frayer un passage jusqu'à l'estrade. Je le reconnais, d'ailleurs tout le monde ici le reconnaît, c'est Cato. Il inspire en général le respect, l'admiration et la peur mais aussi l'attirance chez les filles, qui le trouvent toutes « super beau, holalala ! ». Moi, il me laisse de glace. Il est connu dans tout le District car il doué mais aussi effrayant, il a déjà tué un de ses camarades de classe qui lui aurait tenu tête. Cependant, je ne le connais pas plus que cela, Cato n'était pas dans mon école et lui ne me connait pas du tout.

Rebecca avait l'air ravie : « Oh c'est très bien, oui c'est super, félicitations ! Je t'en prie, approche ! »

Cato s'exécute. Le voilà sur scène, il fait bien deux têtes de plus que moi. Soudain, je me sens encore moins de taille à affronter les jeux.

« Alors, quel est ton prénom mon grand ? » questionne Rebecca une fois les applaudissements tus.

« Cato Haldey. » balance-t-il très fièrement, avec un grand sourire, apparemment satisfait par son premier bain de foule. Puis, il me toise et sourit de plus belle, avec cet arrogance insupportable et surtout cet air, vous savez le même air que vous lance votre pire ennemi, celui qui vous dit « je vais te bouffer toute crue ».

« Très bien, Cato ! puis elle marque une pause avant de reprendre. Quelle journée de folie, j'adore ! Nous avons nos deux tributs, et ils sont superbes ! Vous pouvez les applaudir bien bien fort, ha ça oui, ils le méritent ! Serrez-vous la main, allez ! (je mets une vingtaine de secondes à m'exécuter, je ne suis plus effrayée, non. Simplement, le fait de devoir serrer la main à ce grossier personnage ne m'enchante pas trop. Je ferrai tout pour l'éliminer. Sa poignée de main est très ferme, trop même. Et à ce moment, mon seul fantasme serait de pouvoir lui coller une claque.) Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.»

Tout le monde était heureux, c'était une grande joie pour le District 2 que d'avoir des volontaires, bien qu'il y en ait chaque année, ce soir comme après chaque Moisson, chaque ville allait festoyer l'évènement comme il se doit : tous les habitants vont se réunir sur la Grand-Place en ramenant quelque chose à manger, puis ils vont faire un grand dîner, en notre honneur. Puis ils vont parler, rire, et même danser jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Cela n'est jamais autorisé en temps normal, dans les Districts de Panem, il n'y a pas de place pour l'amusement et la rigolade mais ce soir-là, les Pacificateurs ne disent rien. De toute façon, le Capitole sait très bien ce que nous faisons ce soir-là mais ne dit jamais rien, il faut dire que notre District s'entend plutôt très bien avec le Capitole. Puis Rebecca laisse le micro à Mr Fitzgerald, qui entreprend la traditionnelle lecture du traité de la Trahison que tout le monde a toujours pris soin de bien écouter. Il arrivait même que certains pleurent, toujours les mêmes, quand le maire nous raconte de quelle façon les autre Districts ont trahi le Capitole. Je trouve ça stupide, je ne suis pas totalement contre le Capitole, mais de là à pleurer tout de même. Cependant, cette année, je n'ai pas trop le cœur à écouter le maire. Je sens que quelqu'un m'observe… Cato. Et son air dédaigneux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'empêche d'aller lui régler son compte, là, tout de suite, sur cette stupide estrade. Je n'ai plus peur maintenant, pas même de toi Cato, je vais aller à ces jeux et je vais tous les tuer, toi le premier. Oh non, le dernier, afin de savourer le moment !

Le maire achève sa lecture, c'est alors que Rebecca nous conduit à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville.


End file.
